


Eternity Begins Now

by Ren421



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Elricest (Incest), M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren421/pseuds/Ren421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Roy’s eyes, the Elric brothers died. Died, and were reborn through alchemy. And he was helpless before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity Begins Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I make any profit from this venture.
> 
> What's a Beta? Oh, you mean ME! ..snickers..
> 
> Originally published on fanfiction dot net in October of 2007
> 
> ..tries to bribe her writer's block with pocky and sushi.. Hey.. it'd work for me!

Eternity Begins Now

 

Ed held Al tightly, the soft pained whimpers from his younger brother tearing at his heart. The anguish of knowing that Al would die very soon hurt him far worse then his own mortal wounds. Their blood mingled together as freely as other bodily fluids had in the past. 

“N… Niisan… please don’t die…” Al moaned weakly. Like his older brother, the pain he felt from feeling the life ebb from Ed’s body superseded his own physical agony. It was all so unfair! Life had become so beautiful for them. After all the pain and heartache of their quest, they had achieved the impossible. Al’s body was returned, and they’d lived together in such passion and love. So beautiful. Al wept to know it was over, for both of them.

“You… you will… not die… Al…” Ed gasped faintly. “I wont… let you…” He let go of his brother long enough to clap his hands together, and slam them against the floor.

A great transmutation circle sprang up, already glowing softly.

“Niisan… what are you… doing?” Al panted, his vision beginning to dim. “No… don’t leave me here alone…. Without you… Niisan… I can’t live… without you… Take me… with you…”

“Al… we’ve come too far… for you to die now…” Ed muttered, falling to his knees, unable to stand anymore, and dragging his brother down with him. He struggled to push Al away, even as it broke his heart to die without Al’s arms around him.

But Al was tenacious in his death. He wouldn’t release Ed. And they both rolled closer to the center of the array.

With a gasp, Ed managed to jerk free, rising to his knees, and slamming his hands together once more. Al too had risen as well, his hands coming together at the same time. Both pairs of hands fell to the circle at the same time, and the light sprang up… all encompassing, blinding, glaring.

Mustang staggered into the warehouse, bleeding profusely, but he’d seen the wounds the gunman had left on the Elric brothers. There was no way they could survive. He was amazed that they had managed to stagger together into this building, to die together.

When he passed the half opened door into the back hanger, he saw them, clinging together even as they struggled apart. God, they were so weak, so bloody, so… dying! Tears sprang to his eyes. Not them. Not the Elrics. How could this have happened? Then he staggered back a step, watching them both clap their hands and touch the ground together. A blinding light sprang up, so bright that he was left with glares across his eyes. The wind of their combined effort was so great, it knocked him off his feet, stunning him. The alchemic storm raged around him for what seemed like forever. Then it snuffed itself out, as abruptly as a pinched candle.

Mustang rolled to a sitting position, still blinded and deafened for a moment. Then sight and sound began to return in spots. He crawled slowly over to the two bodies lying across the room. Weeping wretchedly, he turned the closest one over. 

It was Edward. It took a moment for his befuddled mind to make sense of what he was seeing. Ed’s clothes had burned away in the alchemic reaction, leaving him naked… and completely unharmed. Even Ed’s automail had been replaced with smooth perfect limbs. Gasping in shock, he turned Al over too, finding him the same. Then it hit him. Double human transmutation. Unable to believe it, he stared down at them in shock and horror. He had two sleeping homunculi on his hands now. And they were the two boys he loved more than any other in the world, even his own blood family.

Mustang was unbelievably tired. How he had managed to get the two boys back to his house without anyone being the wiser was beyond him. They had been completely dead weight, and he was already wounded from killing their assassin. But he managed it somehow, falling into the couch still bleeding and barely conscious. It wasn’t until Hawkeye shook his shoulder violently that he roused. His first lieutenant was staring down at him in fearful concern. She wanted him to go to a hospital, but he refused. Instead, she gave him field medicine, and he’d healed slowly. She did not realize the extent of the horror until she went into the bedroom that Mustang had put the boys, and found two mindless bodies, naked and whole. She looked at Ed’s restored limbs, and both boys’ vacant eyes, and knew.

Despite Mustang’s injuries, Hawkeye was furious with him. Not until he explained that the boys had done this themselves, did she calm down. But at least Mustang had an ally in his turmoil. She helped out while he was unable to. But finally, Mustang had recovered enough that she could return to her own digs, at least at night, embarrassed and relieved. 

Mustang stared down at the two boys quietly. Hawkeye had warned him. Do NOT separate them. They would rouse from their zombie like state and fight viciously. Hawkeye still sported the bruises that Al gave her when she tried to carry Ed out of the room. He did not even attempt to see if she was right. Because she was right about something else. Occasionally, they roused, turning to each other with embarrassing passion and eroticism, making love to each other wildly and noisily until they climaxed, usually together, then falling back into their stupor. It was a sight that was equally horrific and arousing. The first time, Mustang stumbled from the room feeling nauseated from seeing their mindless passion, and aroused by the sheer erotic pleasure they experienced.

They slowly recovered. And were like little children. He had to feed them, make them keep their clothes on, bathe them. The only things they did on their own was sleep and make love. And they did both in equal measure. Which necessitated Mustang bathing them more frequently than he would like. They were constantly sticky with each other’s semen.

Three months after their mutual transmutation, Hawkeye abandoned Mustang, leaving him cursing. Without her, he couldn’t maintain the fiction of work. Being a general had its perks, but even the famous General Mustang couldn’t stay away from work for days at a time. And he couldn’t leave them home alone. They tended to wander. Wander and make love in the outdoors. Thankfully, no one had caught them at it yet, but it was only a matter of time if he left them alone for hours. So he put in for a long a leave as he dared, and hoped for the best.

A week later, Hawkeye returned, looking pale and grim. She glanced at the boys, who were kissing on the couch, working themselves up into a sexual frenzy, and then she drug Mustang into the kitchen.

“What…” Mustang asked dully, feeling hopeless. His heart was breaking. The Elrics were no more. In their place were these immortal, invulnerable creatures that made love constantly and mindlessly. Mustang had cried an ocean of tears for his lost boys.

Silently, Hawkeye took a large felt bag from her pocket and dumped its contents on the table. Small red stones rolled out, clattering across the wooden surface.

He looked up into Hawkeye’s auburn eyes, seeing her grim determination. “It has to be done, Roy,” she said softly, using his first name for the first time. “They cannot go on this way, and neither can you.”

Mustang nodded numbly. She was right. But he was afraid. What would they become after eating the red elixir stones? Would they become wholly evil? His anguish knew no bounds. But he couldn’t kill them in their current states, even if he had pieces of them to weaken them properly. They were so… innocently mindless. And they were the Elrics. Perhaps, in the event they did go evil, then he would be able to kill them, and end all their misery.

That afternoon, waiting patiently for the Elrics’ passion to run its course, Mustang and Hawkeye fed them the stones, hidden in their lunch. They boys didn’t really need to eat, but Mustang had tried to force the habit on them, in the hopes that one day they could lead a somewhat normal life. 

Al crunched into his eggs first, and froze. His bronze eyes widened, then dilated. Then he was shoveling the rest of his food down his throat as quickly as he could. 

Ed watched his brother with vacant curiosity, and then bit into his own eggs. Like his brother, the older boy became voracious, devouring everything even more quickly.

Hawkeye gave a shaky sigh, and went home. Her leave was up as well. They would have to bring someone else into their circle, someone to watch the boys while they went back to work before bringing suspicion down on their heads. If the military found out… the Elrics would end up vivisected in some lab. Neither of them wanted that. 

Ten minutes later, Mustang was glad that the woman had left. Never before had the boys involved anyone else in their passion, making love only with each other. But after consuming the red stones, they became… animated, bouncy, and very affectionate. They both reached out for him, touching his hair and face and hands, rubbing up against him like cats. When Ed reached between his legs, Mustang leapt in shock. He lunged away, only to find Al behind him, reaching up to pull the man’s head down for a wet, invasive kiss. Then he was trapped between them, and they drug him to the floor, pulling his clothes off and kissing and touching indiscriminately. Mustang, themselves, and each other. And Mustang was helpless in the face of their innocent mindless passion. Both boys were so beautiful, and he’d lusted for Ed for years. And when Al was restored, he’d been just as attracted to the younger boy. But when they were in their right minds, he had never, ever planned on acting on his desires. And in their current states, the idea of taking advantage of their pliant vacancy was repugnant. But when they pinned him down, panting and whimpering with desire, refusing to let him go, he couldn’t help but respond. 

He gasped, wildly, looking down between his spread legs to watch Ed suck his cock with amazing skill and ease. His hips bucked wildly. Al was kissing his chest, moving to French his brother’s mouth, his tongue curling about not only Ed’s tongue, but Mustang’s cock within it. Mustang gave a shout and came violently, helplessly spattering the boys’ faces with his seed. And they still did not slow down. Suddenly, Al was laying face down on his trembling body, while Ed pulled his brother’s hips up, then impaled his ass deeply. Al moaned and writhed atop Mustang in unimaginable pleasure. Finally, thankfully, he felt the wet jerking heat of Al’s orgasm against his belly, followed a second later by Ed’s convulsive final thrust into his brother’s body. Then both of them collapsed on top of him, almost smothering him.

He pushed them off weakly, grateful that they no longer fought it. Staggering to his feet, he stared down at the boys, now sleeping off their sexual binge as was their custom, Ed’s hands still clinging to Al’s hips, the younger boy turning his face into his brother’s neck and wrapping his arms around Ed. Mustang stumbled over to the couch, grabbed the throw from the back, and draped it gently over them both. Then he walked weakly into his bathroom, still stunned with residual pleasure, and took a long hot shower. 

By the time he was done, he came out to find that Ed was awake, a new event, for the boys were so passionate, so wild in their lovemaking, they’d always slept for a few hours after a session. But now Ed was sitting up, looking at his left hand in vague amazement. It took a moment for Mustang to remember that this hand was the one that used to be automail. Then the older boy turned to his sleeping brother, touched his naked shoulder and whispered, “Al…” It was his first word since their mutual transmutation. And Mustang wept with gratitude.  
It was short lived; for a moment later, Ed wrapped his arms around Al again, and fell asleep. But, it was a beginning.

A very frustrating beginning. By that evening, there had been no change in the boy’s demeanors. They still rested, woke to make love, then rested again. And Ed did not speak or look at his own body again. The only change was that the boys crept over to invite Mustang in their play again, but when Mustang gently refused, they did not insist.

The next morning, Hawkeye returned. The only person she truly trusted enough to join them in their care for the boys was Lt. Havoc, who was unfortunately away on leave at the moment. Thus, she’d connived a doctor to sign that Mustang was ill, and needed a few more weeks to recover. It was dodgy at best, but he was General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, thus no one questioned it. And Mustang was grateful. With this new devolvement, he certainly didn’t want Hawkeye or Havoc to have the boys turn their passion on them. Hopefully, the red stones would have done their work in the following week.

Hawkeye left that morning after they fed the boys the stones again, under the aegis to not return for the week. She should get some rest. Mustang would call her if he needed her. In the meantime, he wanted everyone but himself away from the house. There was no telling what continued consumption of the stones would do to the boys.

Again, shortly after eating, they became very amorous again. Mustang tried to stay out of their clutches, but it was to no avail. They hunted him down, pinned him to the rug, and made a trio with him again. Again, Ed put his head between Mustang’s legs, after prying them gently but inexorably apart. But instead of licking his body, Al put his face between his legs as well, licking and sucking a completely different orifice. Mustang squirmed uncomfortably when he did it, feeling vaguely distressed that sweet and gentle Al was doing this to him, but when Al shifted, and gently drove himself deep into Mustang’s body with slight resistance, he was grateful it was the younger boy. Ed’s penis was much longer and thicker than his brother’s.

And the pleasure was indescribable. Though he hated himself for enjoying what the boys forced on him, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it greatly. The feel of the younger boy moving quickly and firmly in his ass while Ed sucked and deep throated him in a perfect tandem, it brought Mustang to orgasm with astonishing speed. He threw his head back, shouted his pleasure to the rafters, and shook as Ed swallowed every drop.

Oddly enough, as soon as Mustang had come, the boys lost interest in him, for the most part. Ed lifted his head, looked at his brother over Mustang’s shoulder, and then Al moved to do to Ed what he had just done to him. This time it was Ed lying on his body, shuddering and moaning in pleasure, occasionally giving Mustang a messy kiss as he was taken by his brother. And again, the boys came within seconds of each other. 

They fell asleep as expected, but this time, Mustang didn’t take a shower yet. He cleaned himself up quickly, shrugged into clean clothes, and sat on the couch to watch them. This time, both boys stirred within half an hour, and Ed blinked in confusion as he ran his hand up and down his right leg. Al reached up, touched Ed’s face, then his left arm. 

“Niisan,” Al said in a low hoarse voice. “I… I… don’t understand…” A few moments later, Al slid back into sleep, curling up in his brother’s lap, but Ed stayed awake for another hour. He kept whispering Al’s name in such a devout tone, stroking his hair in wonderment. He occasionally looked around, blinking as if waking from a long sleep. And twice his eyes settled on Mustang, and there was vague intelligence in the boy’s eyes. He cocked his head slightly, lips moving soundlessly, as if trying to place a name to a familiar face. 

The third morning was different. They ate the stones, and went into the living room, as was their custom. But this time, when Al got friendly, and reached for Mustang, Ed’s brow furrowed. He was horny as hell. Seeing as Mustang couldn’t keep them in clothes to save his life, his arousal was obvious. But he was reluctant to have Al touch anyone but him. He picked up his squirming brother, and took him into the bedroom they shared. Very soon, familiar moans and gasps were heard through the closed door. 

Mustang sat on the couch shakily, feeling both relieved and disappointed. Passionate sex with the boys had only strengthened his desire for them. Even knowing that what he was doing with them was wrong, however unwilling it had been before, it was his secret desire. And he knew deep down, that if Ed hadn’t pulled back, he would not have resisted. In fact, he was pretty sure he would have been more active in his role of involuntary lover, and was dismayed at his own lack of control.

With his hands over his face, Mustang heard the boys climax together, soft sweet piercing cries of pleasure, then silence. A few minutes later, her heard both boys murmuring softly together, then silence again. Then Ed came out of his room, having put on his boxers, all by himself, and wandered over to where Mustang sat. He sat on the edge of the couch and stared at him, his blond brows peaking, vague intelligence moving more firmly through his golden eyes. Then those eyes steadied. 

“Colonel Mustang,” Ed said distinctly.

Tears welled in Mustang’s eyes. “Yes, Ed. It’s me. Are you there? Oh please.”  
“I… can’t… think right…” Ed moaned softly, his hands tugging on his own hair. “Why… What…” Then he lapsed back into vagueness. A few moments later, he wandered back into their bedroom. When Mustang peeked in again, he was fast asleep, wrapped around Al like a vine.

And dinner this night was different as well. Ed eagerly bit into his meatloaf, chewed, then frowned. HE began poking at his food, but was unsatisfied. Al ate dreamily, but he did eat, without having to be reminded.

“Colonel…” Ed said suddenly, and Mustang looked up quickly to see sharp intelligence in the boy’s eyes. Intelligence and terrible knowledge. “More… I need more… now… Please…”

Mustang regarded him for a moment, then sighed. Whether it was in reluctance or hope, he couldn’t tell. But he reached into his pocket, took out the bag and poured three red stones into his palm, and offered them to Ed.

Ed stared at them a moment, tears gathering in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in a small broken voice, then snatched them from his hand and almost snarled as he ate them.

It was very different from a stone in the morning. Ed gasped, clutched his head, then moaned in pain. In a moment, he’d fallen to the floor, writhing and squirming as if in agony.

Mustang leapt up and rushed around the table. Al stopped eating, fell to the floor next to his brother, whimpering and sobbing in distress as he touched his brother’s contorting body. “Niisan… Niisan…” he moaned, tears streaking his face. “Oh, Niisan…”

Trying to get past the younger boy to tend Ed was difficult, for Al refused to budge. But within moments, Ed bowed tautly, a scream locked behind clenched teeth, then he collapsed in a limp heap. Al threw himself on his brother’s body, screaming in confusion and terror. And refused to be comforted by Mustang. 

But a moment later, Ed lifted a shaky hand, and stroked Al’s hair. “It’s alright,” he told his brother, his voice slurred with exhaustion, but so… rational. “I’m fine, Al.”  
Al’s screams choked off to distressed whimpers, but eventually he calmed, and curled up against his brother’s side.

“Mustang… help me get… up…” Ed said faintly.

Mustang leapt to take Ed’s hand and pull him into a sitting position, Al sitting up with him, watching him with watery worried eyes. Ed turned and kissed Al’s mouth lingeringly. Mustang half expected him to fall into another fit of excitement, but obviously the older boy was too exhausted for such activity. But he sat there, and stroked his brother’s face and hair until Al relaxed enough to fall asleep. 

Mustang gently picked the boy up, watching for Ed’s reaction. With the boy’s weary nod, he carried Al into the bedroom, and tucked him in, fully dressed. Then he returned to the kitchen to find that Ed had managed to drag himself to his feet, clutching the edge of the table in whitened fingers. He did not resist when Mustang gently pressed him back into his chair. 

“We’re… alive…” Wonder warred with weary pain in his young and beautiful face. “How?”

“You both transmuted each other at the same time,” Mustang said in a low voice. “I’m sorry, Ed. I was too late. If I had gotten there sooner, you and your brother would not have died. Forgive me.”

Ed gave a strangled laugh. “Yeah, and if… I hadn’t tried to transmute… mother so long ago… all of this could… have been… avoided. Leave the… angst… to me, Colonel. I’m much… better at it… than you.” Ed lifted his hands with difficulty and rubbed his temples. “Fuck… but I’m… so tired…”

Mustang reached out and tenderly brushed Ed’s bangs back. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

Ed shook his head. “I’m afraid to. Afraid I’ll wake up…stupid again.”

“If you dare, I’ll shove another red stone down your throat,” Mustang growled playfully. His heart was leaping. Ed, dare he hope? Was back. His eyes were weary, but sharp and clear. And he held his body differently despite his exhaustion. He held his body like he used to.

Ed laid his head on the table. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Ed woke from his nap on the couch three hours later, to find Al pawing at him, whimpering in concern, and calling him in a faint voice. Though still considerably vague, they were not the blank bronze eyes that had plagued Mustang so much. Ed on the other hand, woke clear eyed again. Obviously he did not need any more stones. He held his brother, kissing him softly, and looked embarrassed at Mustang when Al grew amorous. Mustang nodded, and got up, locking himself in his own bedroom until he heard Al cry out in ecstasy, followed quickly by a more restrained, throaty growl from Ed. He peeked out when he heard Ed walking down the hall, quickly retreating again when he saw the older boy was still naked, carrying his equally naked brother back to the bedroom. Al was again, fast asleep. 

Five minutes later, there was a hesitant knock on Mustang’s door. He opened it to find Ed, fully dressed, standing there, cheeks bright red. Without a word, he followed the boy back to the living room.

“I am so sorry, Mustang,” Ed said in a soft anguished voice. “For what we did to you. I’m sorry. Fuck, I never thought I would be capable of rape, much less that Al would be. Forgive us.”

“It wasn’t rape, Edward,” Mustang’s face was just as red as the younger boys.  
“Yeah, it was. I remember it all. You tried to get away, both times, but we didn’t let you. Fuck. I can’t believe… are we evil?” Ed was very anxious, and very embarrassed.

Mustang gave a low laugh. “Hardly. And, please, forgive me, Ed. But it wasn’t rape. I didn’t try to get away because I didn’t want it. I tried to get away because it felt like I was taking advantage of your temporary diminished capacities. As much as I hate to admit it, I liked it very much. Too much. I’m… sorry.”

“Oh.” Ed was still red faced, but there was a relief there as well. His and his brother’s actions had horrified him. But in light of Mustang’s blushing face and low voice, he was a little reassured. At least they hadn’t really raped him. But it made him a little uncomfortable to think that Mustang had liked it. That he must have wanted it, for who knows how long. He wanted to squirm. Especially with the memory of all the times he and Al had made mindless passionate love in front of him, and Hawkeye. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look the woman in the eye again. “Heh, alright.” Then he began to gnaw anxiously on his right thumbnail. 

Realizing what he was doing, he took his finger out of his mouth and stared at his hand, then ran his other hand over it to the shoulder. Then he felt his leg, his eyes brightening. “I’m… whole again!”

Mustang nodded, glad their embarrassing topic was over. “Yes, Al fixed you, even as you fixed him.” He looked back up at the boy. “So now what?”

Ed looked toward the hallway, and his sleeping brother. “I want to feed him more stones when he wakes, but I’m scared. It hurt so fucking much. I don’t want Al to suffer like that. He’s not like me. He’s not some masochistic shithead like I am. I’m afraid.”

“He’s getting better, Ed,” Mustang reassured him hastily. “In the three days, he’s come so far. Why don’t you just continue to feed him one a day. Or maybe one at breakfast, and one at night, before bed. When I fed you each one at breakfast, it didn’t hurt you.”

Ed blushed, as did Mustang. “No, unfortunately it didn’t hurt at all,” Ed muttered. Then Ed looked away for a long moment before looking at Mustang with neutral eyes. “What do you plan to do with us?”

“Do with you?” Mustang was startled. “Why, nothing. No one but Hawkeye and I know. I don’t see why anyone else has to ever know. You and your brother found a way to restore your limbs finally. That’s all anyone has to know. Just like when you restored Al’s body. No fuss. No one will ever find out that you and Alphonse are homunculi. You look the same as you ever did, only better. Same with Al. I don’t see why you both just can’t pick up the threads of your life, as if that assassin never found you.”

Relief flicked in Ed’s expressive eyes. “What ever happened to him?” A thread of murderous rage filtered through. “He… he killed Al.”

Mustang regarded Ed stoically. “He’s dead. I burned him to cinders about a minute after he shot you both. He died in agony, trust me.”

Ed nodded curtly, then his face changed expression. “What about Lt. Hawkeye? She knows what we are. What will she do?”

“Nothing, Edward. She’s the one that brought the red stones to me, so that you could be restored. She did that. I was too busy trying to figure out how to take care of you to even think of them.”

Ed suddenly reached out and took Mustang’s hands. “Thank you,” he said in a soft choked voice. “For everything. For taking care of us. For being there for us, like you always have. For not hating us for what we are, both now, and before.”

Mustang smiled faintly. “Think nothing of it…” his voice faded when Ed began to slowly kiss his hands, lips and tongue lingering over the smooth flesh. 

Then Ed suddenly gasped and dropped them, looking stricken. “Fuck, I’m sorry about that. Shit, I had no idea that being a homunculus was so… fuck… arousing.” He looked away embarrassed again, but Mustang’s nervous laying of his hands over his erection to hide it caught his eye. “I… I… want you, Mustang. You said… you didn’t mind. Would you mind… now?”

“I wouldn’t. At all. I’d like to fuck you so hard your eyes cross. I always have. But… Edward… What about Al? You two were a couple long before you died. I don’t want to be a cause of pain between the two of you.”

Shock was imprinted on Ed’s face. “Fuck. I didn’t even think of that. Shit, I am going to have to learn to control this. Dammit.”

There was a soft patter of feet, and Al came into the room, blinking sleepily. He smiled brightly to see Ed. “Niisan… I was worried…” Then he looked a little vague, crawled into his brother’s lap, and began to kiss his throat softly.

“Ah, there you go. Salvation is at hand, Ed.” Mustang was smiling. “Take him back to bed. Love him like you know you want to. More than you want to love me. Go on. I’ll see you in the morning, and you can decide then how many stones to give him.”

Ed gave him a fleeting smile of gratitude and embarrassment. But he got up, and led his brother into the hall. Obviously Al was becoming more amorous, but he heard them stumbling, kissing frantically, and panting softly until they made it to their room and shut the door. 

Mustang got up, and went to his own room. It was very late, and he was very tired. But not so tired that he didn’t lay in his bed, listen to Ed and Al’s long and passionate lovemaking, and stroke himself with increasingly hard and fast hands, managing to hold himself back until he heard the boys cry out together in climax, letting himself go at the same time, gasping softly with pleasure as he spattered his hands with his seed even as they filled each others bodies with theirs. And for the first time since they died, Mustang slept long and deep and restfully. 

The next morning, during breakfast, which Ed ate merely to please Mustang, Al crunched into his red stone, hidden in his food. Mustang quietly and quickly made himself scarce for what he knew could follow. When the telltale sounds were passed, and Ed had enough time to dress himself and his brother again, Mustang came back out again. To find Al still awake. He gave Mustang a shy smile, sweet and gentle, and so like his old one that Mustang wanted to cry. Through out the day, Al floated in and out of vagueness, napped occasionally, and pawed at his brother in blind need only during the vague moments. When he wasn’t vague, he would whisper into his brother’s ear with a blush, and the two of them would run to their bedroom.

And Mustang spent a whole fifteen minutes crying quietly in his bedroom with sheer joy! They were back. His boys were back. And it looked at if they were not about to fall into some complete evil persona. They both bore the mark of the oroborous, Ed on his left inner thigh, Al on the base of his skull, where his blood seal used to be. And two days later, Al ate his last stone. There was no painful fit to complete reawakening, like Ed had gone through. He just ate it, looked up at his brother, and suddenly burst into tears. Ed soothed him gently, and they kissed, quite passionately, not caring that Mustang was still at the table. He just watched them and smiled gently. Damn how he loved his boys. And they were back. 

That very day, Mustang called Hawkeye and asked her to come over.

She arrived, face an expressionless mask, almost afraid of what she might find. Al, who had quickly got over his embarrassment at his memories of their blind wanton passion in front of her, and greeted her with a happy squeal, hurling himself into her arms. She wept soft tears of joy and hugged him, then hugged Ed, who smiled sheepishly but allowed it. Like Mustang, she loved the boys unreservedly, except without the hidden desire. And they decided then and there that no one else would be allowed to know what had really happened that day so many months ago. That Edward and Alphonse Elric had died messy deaths, and transmuted each other into homunculi. 

When Mustang returned to work after his ‘recovery’, Ed went with him, filing a bogus report about finally finding the way to restore his missing limbs. Ed fit smoothly back into his little military niche with very little effort and even less questions. And then hit a snag.

Ed could no longer do alchemy. Being a homunculus, it was now beyond both him and Al. It almost killed him, but Ed turned in his pocket watch. He was a State Alchemist no more. Mustang scrambled for a reason, until Al suggested that the transmutation that restored his missing limbs might have had a rebound, removing Ed’s alchemic ability forever. Since Al himself had never enlisted in the military, they had no need to explain away his lack of alchemy. But Alchemy had been such an important part of their lives for so long, and they missed it greatly. It was hard to adjust to the fact that they were now ordinary beings, after having wielded such power. Of course, being homunculi, they were basically invulnerable and immortal, having great strength and endurance. But those were mostly passive abilities. It took several days for them to come to terms with their changed lives. It was hardest for Ed, who had wielded his alchemy so long, so vividly, so effectively. But eventually they would discover new powers, and find their new place in the world.

-Owari-


End file.
